Child of Dimensions
by OmegaHouse
Summary: My 1st Fanfic. A 'young' half-blood finds Camp Half-Blood. Will he stay, or will his existance cause problems?


Child of Dimensions

Prologue

Year 1764

The young woman cradled the baby in her hands. It was a strange scene, a 'realm' of pure chaos around her and the child. A man stood in the realm, watching the woman with the child. There was a strain on his face, the sweat on his brow clear along with the evident smile on his face. He walked towards the young woman, smiling as he embraced her for a minute and took the child in his arms.

He held the child in the shawl wrapped around it. The shawl was a simple design, with a name on it, the name of the child. The man smiled as the newborns eyes gazed at him, his little hands reaching up for the man's nose. He smiled again and the baby giggled, causing the man to smile an even larger smile. This child would be his legacy, the legacy of the being that could never be in one place for too long. The man turned his attention to the woman, who also had a smile on her face.

"Felix. I would never have thought the name up." He spoke, his voice smooth and gentle. The woman smiled, wiping a tear off her face. "You know my responsibilities. Felix will grow up to be a splendid man, a child I can be happy for." The woman nodded at the man, who passed Felix to her. She smiled slightly and the man smiled back, before he motioned with his hands and the pair disappeared from the space.

The man recoiled in pain. It had taken a huge amount of energy and concentration to bring them to the realm in between, to ensure his child was safe. The man screamed, the sound seemed to spread in the liquid like area which had taken up the place which was once occupied by a young woman with her child.

Year 1774

"Mother, what is that?" The 10 year old boy said, pointing towards the creature heading towards the pair. The creature had 7 heads, the middle one spewing fire, and it was massive. The woman's eyes widened in shock and fear, reaching for something in her pocket, as she looked at the beast approaching them she began to shake. She pulled out a book, opening it quickly and chanting in a strange language as the 10 year old boy pulled on his mothers dress.

When the mother had finished her chant, the creature was closer, but the woman had succeeded. She flung up her hands, seeming to spew fire at the creature, burning it to a strange golden dust. The boy has a look of confusion on his face, he walked towards the dust. As he approached it, the dust dissipated and was flown away by the wind. He turned back towards his mother and spoke again. "Why was there a Hydra in our back garden, mother?"

Year 1778

A 14 year old boy wandered along the path, following his mother, barely listening to her as she spoke to him. "Felix! Listen to me!" She shouted, looking at Felix as he walked over to a rock. She swore that he was still a child at heart. "I'm talking to you about your father!"

That piqued the boy's interest. His head shot up and he ran to his mother. "Are you really going to tell me about father, mother?" He looked up at her, his blue eyes slightly covered by his unruly, long blonde hair. "The children at school say that you are lying to me about my father, mother. Will you tell me the truth mother?"

The woman sighed as she began to speak again, continuing from her last sentence. "You are a half-blood-"

Year 1780

The 16 year old boy cried as his mother's corpse was lowered into her grave. His mother had been his world; he had inherited everything his family had ever owned. Now, the boy was alone. His only other possible relation left alive was a cousin living in the Americas. The boys tears continued running as he walked away from the funeral.

Later that night, the boy vowed not to face an end like that, to strive to live for as long as he could. The boy felt a strange tingle at that thought, not knowing that his entire life had changed.

Year 1796

I panted as I ran through the streets of London. I was a 32 year old man, how could I look like I was 16! And who were these people! How could that 15 year old boy control the water? How could that 17 year old boy control lightning? I sighed as I sat down in an alleyway. What were those bronze weapons they were holding, what was that monster they were fighting? Why had it become even more feral when it had seen me!

I looked through my memory and found it. When I was 10, I saw the exact same creature. A Hydra! Wait, that was Greek mythology, how could that be real! I sighed again, looking through my memory for a second time. Wait… was my mother speaking the truth, all those years ago? That I was a half-blood, a child of a Greek god and a mortal? She said something about my father, but my interest was mainly taken away by a butterfly. Really, I was carefree.

Sighing again, I frowned. I'd sold my family's fortunes and kept the cash on me at all times. My relatives thought I was crazy, the delusional child of the Juels family, the crazy Felix Juels. Maybe I should go to America, live with my distant cousin…

Year 1964

And then I felt it. Well, I felt it a few seconds before I saw it. It was a crack in the air. I froze before it; it was a strange purple shade with pinkish light coming off it. I felt something, a calling. I heard footsteps behind me, and I swallowed a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I jumped into the void.

It felt strange there. It was like a liquid, yet it wasn't. It was swirling around me, and in some places there were strange little bubbles. Alternate dimensions… Wait, how did I know that? I shook my head, strange in that place and saw that I was alive. Nothing should be able to survive in the space between worlds, yeah?

Shrugging slightly, I felt something, energy. I turned my head to see a man. Or, what was energy in the shape of a man. It was a silhouette, an outline, of a human. The man opened his mouth and spoke 3 words. "Hello, my son."

I shivered at those words, despite the fact I couldn't feel any cold. The man continued. "200 years old, my child, maybe it's time I told you about your parentage, fill you in where your mother left off."

Year 2011

My 247 year of life. 47 years since I found out my father was a primordial god, the one only Chaos knows. Well, Chaos, me and my deceased mother. My father had told me that he represented a human's will to Survive, the long youth of an immortal and the Dimensions we all live in. It boggled my head.

I turned my head towards the people who were chasing me. Maybe I should change dimension? I turned my head and lifted my hand. I flicked my hand and I was greeted by the eerie purple and pink light of the rip in this dimension. Then I jumped through to a random dimension and a random place.


End file.
